The pink tutu
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Tyson tells Kai that if he ever gets married he'll wear a pink glittery tutu to the wedding and be his flowergirl. A year later Kai is getting married and reminds Tyson of his promise.


Title: The pink Tutu  
Summary: Tyson tells Kai that if he ever gets married, he'll wear a pink, glittery tutu. A year later Kai is getting married and reminds Tyson of his promise.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

(Sweatdrops) Um… I don't know where this came from. Really, I don't. Um… enjoy?

* * *

Twenty year old Tyson sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. He stretched his aching muscles and dropped his kendo stick by his feet. Although years have gone by, Tyson has changed very little. He was still living with his grandfather in his dojo and his grandfather is still making him practice kendo. 

Tyson shrugs, _Oh, well_. He thought. _It keeps me in shape. It's murder trying to keep up with all those world champion wannabe's._

Max had moved back to America, helping his mum train more elite bladers. The all stars are also helping. Max even got Rick to help, but rumour has it he's only there because of a certain baseball player, wink, wink.

Ray has also left, heading back to China. Everyone thought that he was going back to marry Mariah, but that wasn't the case. Ray says he only loves Mariah as a sister. The poor thing was heart broken but she accepted that and still thinks highly of Ray. Ray has said that he has his eye on someone but no one can get any information out of him. Stupid neko jin.

Hilary and Kenny are still living at home with their parents, although they are hardly ever home to begin with. They sometimes take off to study beyblading abroad. Tyson has a feeling there's something between the two. He smirk, oh yes, defiantly something.

And then there is Kai. Kai was traveling around. But this time he is only sight seeing, last time he traveled the world was tainted by the fact he had Bio-volt goons breathing down his neck. Last time Tyson heard from him, he had settled down in Spain, spending his time with a certain blond hair, European blader, and he doesn't mean Enrique. If he did he would have Oliver threatening to cut out his spleen. Kai had stumbled across Miguel's little village and found that he liked it there and the locals like to have him there.

Tyson was suddenly pulled from his musing by a ringing telephone. He stretched again and climbed to his feet. He ran to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tyson."

"Kai!" Tyson said, a large grin on his face. "Hey, buddy, long time. How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine." Kai chuckled, nope Tyson hasn't changed a bit. "I just thought I'd give you a ring and let you know some good news."

"Alright, spill." Tyson said eagerly, throwing himself into a chair. "What has you so happy?"

There was a pause and Tyson knew it was just to cause some suspense. "I'm getting married." Kai said finally.

There was another pause, this time from Tyson. "You're getting married?" He asked, still in shock.

Over the phone Kai laughed. "Yeah. Strange, isn't it? I never thought I, of all people, would ever find love, let alone get married."

Tyson couldn't help but smile. Kai sounded so happy. "When?"

"A few days ago." Kai replied. "Me and Miguel had just came back from a day out when he asked the question. I won't tell you what happened after I said yes. It's illegal to make dirty phone calls." he said and Tyson heard a small bout of laughter in the background which he figured was Miguel.

"Aw, no details?" Tyson pouted.

Kai laughed again, and Tyson heard him relay to Miguel what he had just said.

Miguel also laughed. "Well tell him to let his imagination run free, heaven knows it's big enough."

"Catch that Tyson?"

"Yeah and ouch." Tyson teased. "Well anyway I'm glad you've find someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"Thanks, Tyson." Kai said, softly. "Oh, and Tyson, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember about a year ago? That promise you made." Kai said slowly and Tyson sat up straight.

"Promise? What promise? I don't remember no promise, hee." He laughed nervously. Oh he remembers all right. He never thought Kai would though. He should have known better. It was during one there minor spats that arose the topic of finding someone to be with.

_"Who knows Tyson," Kai huffed. "I might actually fall in love and get married one day."_

_Tyson snorts. "Yeah, right. Tell you what. If you ever get married, I'll wear a pink, glittery tutu at the wedding and be your flower girl."_

_Kai smirked, trying to picture it. "I'll hold you to that, Tyson."_

Unlike Tyson, Kai keeps his promises. "Tyson…" He stressed.

"You can't be serious?" Tyson begged. "Please Miguel, tell me he's kidding."

There was a pause and a new voice over the phone. "You promise, Tyson." Miguel said.

Tyson started to sweat. He did promise and as the kind of person he is, it's his duty to keep that promise. But he seriously doesn't want to.

"He actually told you?" Tyson whined.

"Yes, and we've told everyone." Miguel said and Tyson could imagine the blond smirking.

"And they can't wait to see you." Kai added.

Tyson began to cry. "But Kai…" He whined again.

"No buts." Kai said, sternly. "If you don't do it, I'll have to delay the wedding and we'll tell everyone it's your fault."

Tyson had waterfall tears pouring down his cheeks. He gave a little whimper and dropped his head. "But I don't wanna."

"Please Tyson." Kai said suddenly, his voice soft. "It would mean a lot to me if you did."

Tyson whined again. "Don't do that to me, Kai."

In the last few years Kai had came across Tyson's weakness. And all Kai had to do is lower his voice to sound lost and timid and Tyson would fold like a deck of cards.

"Come on Tyson." Miguel urged. "I'm sure you look adorable in pink." He tried to conceal his sniggering but couldn't so he had to walk away from the phone.

Tyson sunk back into his chair. "Do you really want me to do this?"

"You will?"

"… Fine." He muttered.

"Oh, thank you Tyson." Kai said over the phone. "It'll be great."

Tyson sighed as Kai relayed the turn of events to Miguel. He could imagine their smirks and laughter.

_I suppose it couldn't hurt._ Tyson thought to himself. _It'll make Kai happy, so I guess that's what's important, right?_

"Thanks again Tyson." Kai said, snapping him from his thoughts. "See you in a month."

"A month?" Tyson said, blinking.

"See ya, Tyson." Miguel said over the phone.

"Wait a minute!" Tyson started but all he got was dialed tone. He sighed and hung his head, waterfall tears once again.

A month quickly passed and the day of the wedding was here. Kai sat in his room, trying to sooth his nerves, his hands kept tugging at the end of his suit. Never in his whole life has he been so nervous. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kai looked towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"Your flower girl." Came a familiar voice.

Kai jumped to his feet and opened the door. Sure enough there was Tyson. He was dressed in a long pink tutu that was covered sequins, a sparkly floral singlet top, army boots painted red. He topped it off with a flower head set and earrings. Kai laughed and threw his arms around Tyson's neck.

"You look ridiculous!"

"I know." He grinned. "I've got rose petals, so I'm ready to skip down the aisle in front of you and scatter them around."

Kai laughed again and hugged him again. "I'm glad you could make it. You'll make this a wedding no one will forget."

Tyson smiled broadly. "Ready to go?"

Kai nodded and laughed again as Tyson pranced off in front of him, like a ballerina. He received wolf whistles and cat calls. In all he was a hit.

There is a lesson in all this. Expect the unexpected - especially when your flower girl is a male blader wearing a pink tutu.

* * *

Just a stupid little story, isn't it? And not once did I bash Tyson. I'm so proud of myself. 

Tyson: But you did stick me in a pink Tutu, doesn't that count?

No, not really. I can do worst.

Tyson: No, the pink tutu was fine.

Read and review, please.


End file.
